Torn To Pieces
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With two friendships gone and another strengthening, are they going to be able to fix the destruction? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Just A Storyline, Right?

The right hook she threw dropped Charlotte with ease… and then Amanda ran at the ropes and was tripped up.

The referee call for a disqualification and Amanda looked at the person who tripped her… and saw Seth.

"The hell did you do that for?!" Amanda yelled, blood pouring from her mouth because of a missing tooth as Finn helped her sit up and held a towel to her mouth.

"That's for trying to interfere in mine and Ash's relationship!" Seth responded.

"Focus more on Ash and leave Mandy alone!" Finn replied angrily.

"She will come for you." Seth said.

Amanda pulled herself up, Finn running at Seth and dropkicking him… he then got onto the turnbuckle before hitting Seth with the Coup De Grace and then getting Amanda away from there.

"He's enjoying this storyline too damn much!" Amanda growled as Finn helped her open her mouth and Ashley and Dr. Amann reached them.

"What happened to the fake blood?" Ashley asked.

"There was no need for it, apparently!" Amanda responded.

"Hang on are you accusing Seth of doing that on purpose?!" Ashley demanded.

"This is the second time in nearly two months that someone's been busted open because of him! Tell him to pull back on the damn force of what he does because Bret was right, Seth is reckless in that ring!" Finn responded, intervening to keep the fighting from escalating.

"Oh natural you would take her side wouldn't you?" Ashley asked.

"Mandy's been in your life since you two were kids, why are you letting Seth poison you against her?!" Finn replied.

"I'm not being poisoned by anyone, less you want to count the fire that you two have started in me!" Ashley growled.

"He could've broken my damn jaw out there! And would've done so with a smile on his face! Your so called loving boyfriend is a worthless scumbag!" Amanda responded before Finn and Dr. Amann guided her to the trainer's office, Ashley finding Seth.

"We're going to war." Ashley said.

"I honestly hoped it would've stayed as a storyline, how pissed are they?" Seth asked.

"Pretty pissed but if they're not gonna be happy for us then why should they be happy?" Ashley said.

In the trainers office, Dakota and Sami walked in and saw that Amanda had a black eye as well.

"I feel like he's taking too much enjoyment out of hurting you, Tiny." Dakota responded.

"And now my friendship with Ashley is heavily damaged because of him!" Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Aw come on Mandy it can't be that badly damaged." Sami said, Dakota smacking him across the back of his head.

"I seriously don't know what planet you are living on right now." Dakota said.

"Sami, I think Kevin hit you too many times." Finn responded. "But just look at Mandy, her mouth's still bleeding and Ash completely disregarded the injury." He replied.

"He grabbed my ankle when I was turned the wrong way and he did it on purpose." Amanda responded, rinsing her mouth out and Dr. Amann pressing gauze to the wound and a gel pack to her left wrist because it was bruised.

Finn lightly rubbed the back of Amanda's head as Sami and Dakota headed into the hallway.

"I ain't seen her like this since Rollins tried to break her back." Sami replied.

"Well we better go talk to Seth and Ashley." Dakota said.

The two headed to the locker room, walking in.

"Excuse our lack of pleasantries but they tend to go out the window when one of our own gets injured." Sami replied after Dakota closed the door.

"Piss off! We were having a moment!" Seth yelled.

"No regard for the woman you deliberately injured for the fifth time in this month alone?" Dakota responded sarcastically.

"Oh great here we go again." Ashley muttered rolling her eyes.

"And what kind of friend are you?! Mandy's hurt and you're not giving a flying fuck about your alleged sister!" Dakota responded.

"She's treating it like it was done on purpose. Things happen, build a fucking bridge and get over it." Ashley said.

"Well John's not gonna care if it was deliberate or accidental, he'll put your worthless fuckbuddy in the hospital! So will Matt and Jeff! Face it, Ash, he's no different from Kyle!" Sami replied, Ashley turning incensed.

"You mention that name again and I'll snap your back like a little twig!" Ashley growled.

"Seth ain't saying anything in his defense because he knows he refuses to control his temper… keep your damn blinders on, Ash. You're just proving everyone else right." Dakota responded before she and Sami left.

"Well it looks like you and I are gonna be the bad guys in this story." Ashley said.

"Apparently so." Seth responded.

In the hotel room after getting checked out at the hospital, Amanda was taking the pictures of her and Ashley off of her Twitter account.

Amanda had a hairline fracture because of Seth tripping her... and Finn saw that she was truly fed up with the chaos.

"I don't know why we agreed to this storyline. Last week, you had to bust him open just to stop him from dragging me down the ramp… I guess I was hoping he could keep his character separate from who he is or was off camera." Amanda responded as she and Finn stretched out in the bed, Finn wrapping his arms around the 25 year old.

"It's gonna stop… I called Hunter and he agreed, creative's dropping the storyline." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

Amanda had hoped that it wouldn't have ended like that… but it had to.


	2. Stopping The Abuse

_**Three weeks ago…**_

 _Holding the pillow over her head, Amanda didn't notice that Finn was in the locker room… until he moved the pillow away and his eyes widened when he saw the bruise that surrounded her left eye as well as dried blood on her forehead._

" _Stay here." Finn responded before he left… it didn't take long to find Seth's locker room and charge in, grabbing Seth and punching him hard across the face._

" _Ow, what the fuck?!" Seth yelled._

" _That's for putting your hands on Mandy! She's not your fucking punching bag!" Finn shouted._

" _How else is the little bitch supposed to stay in line?!" Seth replied angrily before the fight escalated… only for Luke and Bryan to split it apart._

" _Don't make us put you two into timeouts!" Bryan yelled._

" _Fucking put him in jail, he's been hurting Mandy!" Finn shouted, Luke turning to Seth._

" _I didn't mean to!" Seth pleaded._

" _Oh shut up!" Luke yelled before punching Seth and knocking him out._

" _Go get her to the ER, we'll take care of him." Bryan said._

" _Bryan get the ballgag and duct tape." Luke said._

 _Finn left, walking back into the locker room and closing the door… he walked over, pulling Amanda in his arms after seeing that she was crying which was a result of the screaming._

" _It's okay. They're muffling his screams." Finn responded quietly, kissing Amanda on the top of her head as they held each other before he took her to the ER._

 _It was the next morning that police had shown up at the hotel room and Seth answered it._

" _Officers, there a problem?" Seth responded, thankful that Ashley wasn't there._

" _We got a report of an assault and we are aware of the business you're in as well as the incident being unscripted. There hasn't been any decisions made on whether to arrest you yet but you put your hands on Miss Cena again and if we find out you had no storyline reason to, you will be arrested and charged." The officer explained before she and her partner left, Seth closing the door._

" _Fucking bitch!" Seth cursed as he leaned against the wall…_

 **Present time…**

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ashley yelled.

It was the morning after Raw and Ashley and Seth had been told by Hunter that the storyline had been dropped.

"No, I'm not. He's used this storyline to abuse Mandy both on and off camera and now she's got a fractured wrist. I'm not gonna let it continue. And some surrogate sister you are, sitting back while your boyfriend deliberately hurts her. He cracked her damn eye socket and split her head open a few weeks back, where were you then?! The cops had to be called or did he neglect to tell you that assault charges will be pressed against him if he hits her off screen? And if he told you and you still choose to act like this to Mandy, you're as depraved as Seth is!" Hunter replied before he motioned to the door.

Ashley and Seth left, looking at each other.

"Let's go see how bad this 'injury' is." Ashley responded before they went to go find Amanda.

 _California Love_ by Tupac played through Amanda's earbuds as she kept her casted wrist elevated, her legs on Finn's lap and his right hand resting on her right knee as he talked to Shawn on the phone.

"Yeah… of course, bring her over, I haven't had the chance to introduce her to Mandy yet. Alright, see ya in a bit." Finn replied before he hung up, Amanda taking her right earbud out.

"Bring who over?" Amanda asked.

"A friend of mine. And trust me, she's a lot calmer than Ashley and Seth." Finn explained, Amanda nodding before putting the earbud back in as _Rusty Cage_ by Soundgarden started to play.

Finn knew that Amanda rarely listened to early 90s or modern music with a few exceptions… and it spoke to how she was trying to handle last night's chaos, reverting back to the battle hardened attitude that helped her through the past 10 years of her being in the business.

It was as he rested his left hand on her right wrist that they heard a knock at the door… a clearly angry one.

Amanda closed out Spotify and set her phone and earbuds aside as Finn helped her stand up and then walked over to the door… when he opened it, Ashley was about to talk when she saw the burnt orange cast on Amanda's left wrist.

"Clearly, my injuries mean fuck all to you because you can't tell one abusive bastard from another! The storyline won't be picked back up so you and your worthless boyfriend can be as pissed as you want, Hardy, it won't change anything!" Amanda responded, Ashley realising that Amanda felt like Ashley chose Seth over her and Amanda was done fighting for both lost friendships.

"Mandy, we can-" Ashley responded.

"Shut your fucking mouth! What, do you want me suffering to the point where what, I would end up abusing pain meds just to make it through the day?! Or spiralling like you did?! Walk a mile in someone else's shoes is, in this case, a sorely misued expression!" Amanda replied angrily as Finn placed his right hand on her back and his left hand on her left shoulder as a way of supporting her and encouraging her to not hold back anymore… and Amanda resting her right hand on Finn's left one. "This man has been gentle and supportive, has helped me be strong when I felt like giving up… how dare you two try to destroy that?" She responded as her demeanour changed when Finn wrapped his right arm around her waist.

And Ashley and Seth could see that the gesture was in not only support but genuine love and care, Ashley and Seth leaving and Finn closing the door.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered as Finn kissed her on the side of her head.

"Always here, Darlin'. Through everything that's thrown at us." Finn replied.

Ashley and Seth reached their locker room, walking in and Ashley closing the door.

"I can safely say I didn't expect that." Ashley responded.

"You bought all of what just came out of her mouth?!" Seth replied.

"Well why didn't you tell me what the police told you, why did I have to find out from Hunter that the hospital she went to reported the incident?! Were you scared about me finding out about all of this?!" Ashley demanded.

"Yeah, I was. I was also angry that she told them instead of keeping her mouth shut!" Seth responded.

"Mandy's been telling the truth… you are possessive and you lash out whenever she does something you disagree with, it all makes sense on why she and Finn are so close and why you refuse to understand it. You're looking in from the outside of their friendship." Ashley replied, Seth turning startled at that.

"In from the outside?! It's not an innocent friendship!" Seth responded angrily.

"It is and you know it asshole!" Ashley growled before leaving the locker room and slamming the door shut.

Seth sat down, putting his head in his hands.

He was feeling so lost now.


End file.
